


холодное серое море

by evil_thing



Category: Ambition Music, Khh, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, KPOP-AUFEST, M/M, absolute sadness, уныние
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Докван не просто так старается никогда лишний раз не вспоминать о школе.написан для команды KNN на ау-фест 2018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	холодное серое море

– Добрый день, что будете заказывать? – слова, произнесённые сотни раз, вылетают сами собой. Пальцы тыкают в сенсорный экран, забивая заказ.  
– Соус к картошке сырный? Вишнёвый пирожок на десерт попробуете?  
Губы и язык двигаются автоматически, раз за разом проигрывая однотипные диалоги. Руки привычными, экономными движениями ставят картонные стаканчики в кофе-машину, отсчитывают салфетки, перекладывают коробочки с наггетсами и конверты с картошкой, отрывают чеки, собирают заказы на поднос или в бумажный пакет.  
– Наличными или картой?  
Проходящий мимо менеджер дожидается, пока очередной посетитель отчалит от стойки, пихает Доквана кулаком в спину и шипит:  
– Улыбайся. Сколько можно тебе повторять?  
Мысленно считая до десяти, ловя рабочий дзен, Докван изображает на лице дежурную улыбку. Он довольно серьёзно сомневается в том, что его кривозубый вариант озарит их ресторан атмосферой тепла и радости, но собачиться с менеджером не хочется.  
– Добрый день, что будете заказывать?  
Докван косится на наручные часы, считая, сколько ещё осталось провести в этом пропахшем жареным маслом аду. Мелкий рост и козырёк форменной кепки позволяют ему ещё одно нарушение установленного этикета – по большей части он не смотрит посетителям в лицо. Что неплохо снижает уровень рабочего стресса.  
– Самый здоровенный и крепкий кофе, который найдётся в вашей дыре, и пару чизбургеров.  
Докван терпеть не может таких умников. Тех, кто думает, что читать меню для слабаков и можно нести всё, что приходит в голову, полагая, что человек, принимающий заказ, должен прочитать их мысли.  
– Кофе с молоком? – уточняет он.  
– Нет, чёрный, как собака Баскервилей.  
“Вот же мудила”, – думает Докван, забивая большой американо.  
– Чизбургер обычный?  
Что-то в мудиле не так. Подсознание посылает тревожные сигналы, пока руки готовят заказ. И только поэтому по пути от кофе-машины, закрывая стакан пластиковой крышкой, Докван бросает на него внимательный взгляд.  
И пока рот произносит “приятного аппетита, ждём вас снова”, а мозг флегматично заявляет “ничего не знаю, ничего особенного”, сердце пропускает удар. Лихорадочно вглядываясь в спину уходящего парня, пытаясь понять, в чём же дело, Докван почти не слышит очередную скороговорку “мне большую картошку, кока-колу без льда и какое у вас сейчас мороженое сезонное?”.  
Взгляд безрезультатно скользит по высокой плечистой фигуре, футболке с принтом парусного корабля, модным, низко сидящим чёрным джинсам и коротко стриженному затылку. Никаких ассоциаций, ничего такого, за что можно бы было зацепиться. “Так какого же хрена?” – раздражённо думает Докван. Ему требуется серьёзное усилие, чтобы погрузиться обратно в рабочую рутину. 

К следующей смене, через два дня, Докван забывает про парня с парусником на спине, хотя в одну из ночей ему снится холодное серое море. На часах восемь утра и излишне жизнерадостного коллегу-жаворонка хочется окунуть лицом во фритюр без всякой лишней злобы. Просто чтобы не мельтешил. Докван старается зевать не разжимая зубов и шевелиться экономя движения. На его личный вкус, макзавтраки – полное дерьмо. Хотя он в принципе не понимает, как можно есть по утрам: сам он часов до десяти вообще ничего в себя запихнуть не способен. А так к этому времени он уже либо на работе, либо на парах, само понятие завтрака как-то стёрлось из его жизни. Вот бы мать ворчала, если бы узнала.  
В девятом часу утра субботы посетители по большей части делятся на несколько категорий: туристы, какой-то особый тип безумных мамаш с детишками, серовато-зелёная молодёжь, у которой всё ещё продолжается пятница, и случайный офисный планктон. Первых не всегда легко понять, от вторых много шума, третьи стараются не отсвечивать и недовольно морщатся, сталкиваясь со вторыми, последние просят упаковать с собой.  
– Кофе чёрный, как собака Баскервилей, – требует отвратительно бодрый голос, и Докван вздрагивает.  
Он поднимает взгляд, стараясь не слишком высовываться из-под своего козырька, и над чёрной футболкой видит радостную улыбку, такую широкую, что глаза превращаются в щёлочки.  
Докван знает этого парня.  
Он сглатывает комок в горле и прячется за привычной скороговоркой про молоко и сезонные пирожки на десерт. Ладони холодеют, и сердце колотится слишком быстро. На полном автопилоте Докван варит проклятый кофе, отсчитывает сдачу и отдаёт всё это, стараясь не соприкоснуться даже кончиками пальцев. Он почти не дышит, пока парень пристраивается к ближайшему столику, чтобы всыпать в свой стакан сразу три пакетика сахара, размешивает его, насвистывая что-то себе под нос, облизывает пластиковую ложечку, складывает мусор на оставленном кем-то подносе и, наконец, уходит из ресторана. “Дерьмо, вот же дерьмо, дерьмовое-предерьмовое дерьмище”, – крутится в голове у Доквана. Он не был готов к этой встрече сейчас и не будет готов ещё лет, примерно, десять, а лучше сразу сто десять. И не имеет никакого значения, что его самого не узнали. Узнал Докван, и этого достаточно.  
Он дорабатывает смену как в тумане, погрузившись в себя, реагируя на всё с задержкой в доли секунды. Обжигается о плиту, но обращает на это внимание, только когда находит себя в туалете с рукой, засунутой под струю ледяной воды. Докван смотрится в зеркало и расслабляет челюсти, которые, оказывается, успел когда-то стиснуть. В отражении снова тот тупой затравленный взгляд – он надеялся, что избавился от него вместе со всеми школьными воспоминаниями и связями. Дебил наивный. Небо на улице грязно-серое, под стать состоянию, и Докван пытается прикурить почти минуту, борясь с порывами ветра и ватными пальцами. Но никотин сейчас нужен ему больше воздуха, и всю дорогу до общежития он курит одну за одной, запихивая окурки в пустую пачку, болтающуюся в кармане ветровки. Вонючую картонку давно пора выкинуть, но урны не попадаются на глаза.  
Докван приходит в свою комнату, скидывает обувь, куртку и, как есть, лезет под одеяло с головой. Ему холодно, плохо, нервно, гадко, нужно спрятаться и немного тишины. Он закрывает глаза.

••• ─────── • • ─────── •••

Сложно сказать, кто именно и почему в старшей школе первый раз назвал Доквана педиком, но этот козёл изрядно испортил ему последние классы. Так уж сложилось, что это оказалось единственной темой, которой его можно было действительно задеть за живое, пробить глухой защитный кокон, в котором тот старался существовать. Вообще, если бы Доквану случилось быть обычным, он бы, наверное, сам себя травил: тощий, мелкого роста, молчаливый, тихий, странный парень так и напрашивался на роль жертвы. Осознавая это в полной мере, он очень старался не отсвечивать лишний раз. К нему дежурно приставали раз в неделю или две, отбирали деньги, гнобили, ставили несколько синяков на рёбрах – особо не усердствуя, видимо, опасаясь ненароком сломать – и забывали. Докван терпел, прощался с завтраками, прятал голову от ударов и тупо ждал, когда им надоест. И только от “педика” сжимал зубы крепче и действительно злился. Потому что сами того не подозревая, гогочущие ублюдки попадали действительно по больному.  
Бессмысленно и безнадёжно, самым тупым образом Докван был влюблён в парня на год старше. Тот не был писаным красавцем или какой-то там звездой школы, но и совсем обычным его назвать тоже не поворачивался язык. Высокий, широкоплечий, не слишком общительный, но, если требовалось, не лезущий за словом в карман. Он был умным, интересным, немного загадочным. Был ярким. Докван смотрел на него, как насекомое на лампочку, ослеплённый восторгом и желанием подобраться как можно ближе, прикоснуться. До дрожи в руках хотелось быть рядом с ним. Быть хотя бы немного таким как тот парень.  
У Доквана не просто не было никаких шансов: если бы узнал хоть кто-нибудь, его бы затравили насмерть. Он видел, как издевались над девчонкой, чьё письмо с признанием популярному парню попало не в те руки, – надпись “шлюха” на школьном шкафчике была ещё самой безобидной выходкой. А его бы просто довели до желания расстаться с жизнью.

••• ─────── • • ─────── •••

Докван просыпается глубокой ночью, в холодном липком поту. Спихивает одеяло в сторону и ищет телефон проверить время. Во рту мерзкий привкус. Так же мерзко в голове и на душе. Он несколько раз давит на кнопку снятия блокировки перед тем, как понимает, что телефон полностью разряжен, и тяжело вздыхает. Приходится встать и нашарить на столе светильник, чтобы обнаружить на часах половину третьего ночи. Докван снимает с себя уличную одежду, пытаясь решить, хочет ли попытаться попасть в душ или сможет потерпеть до утра, когда вдруг сталкивается взглядом с соседом по комнате, свесившимся с верхнего яруса кровати.  
– У тебя всё в норме? – спрашивает тот.  
Докван передёргивает плечами, поймав волну мурашек.  
– Да, вроде того.  
“Нихрена подобного!” – заходится в истерике его подсознание.  
– Хорошо, а то я уже подумал, что ты заболел, – сосед зевает и пропадает из поля зрения.  
Он вообще нормальный парень. Доквану нравится с ним жить, хоть они и не очень близко общаются. Угрюмый немного, но чья бы корова мычала. А ещё, кажется, талантливый до чёртиков, хотя в этом Докван пока не успел разобраться – они делят комнату всего пару месяцев.  
Душ всё-таки откладывается до утра, а он переодевается в сухое и домашнее, ставит телефон на зарядку. Не с первой попытки вспоминает день недели, соображая, нужно ли ему завтра на учёбу или работу, и лезет обратно под одеяло. Докван очень надеется, что получится просто моргнуть и выморгнуть под звук будильника, без каких-нибудь кошмаров о школьных годах. Зря, конечно же.

Соседа зовут Ким Хёын, и он на пару лет старше Доквана, хотя выглядит так, будто на все пять. Он не слишком разговорчивый, учится на чём-то художественном, очень много рисует и занимается фотографией. Делает уборку раз в неделю из-за аллергии на пыль и хорошо, но редко готовит, иногда подкармливая Доквана. Тот взамен старается поддерживать чистоту чуть больше, чем привык обычно, и таскает с работы вишнёвые пирожки. За время совместной жизни у них вырабатывается странноватый, но удобный симбиоз. Хотя разговоров по душам они никогда не вели и, вероятно, не будут. Докван вообще не уверен, что способен на что-то такое – близких друзей у него никогда толком не было. И порою ему кажется, что очень зря.

Хёын говорит следующим утром:  
– У меня тут, вроде как, выставка через пару недель. Приходи, если будет интересно.  
И оставляет на столе листовку с датой, адресом и фрагментами чёрно-белых фотографий. Конечно, Доквану очень интересно, хоть и не до этого совсем. Он отрывается от лабораторной, в которой давно и безнадёжно запутался, разглядывает листовку, отпечатанную на дешёвой бумаге, но почему-то всё равно стильную, и кусочком скотча прилепляет её рядом с монитором, для того чтобы хотя бы постараться не забыть. Пялится в неё несколько минут, покусывая заусенец у безымянного пальца, и лезет в старые записи, в поисках названия успокоительных, которые ему прописывали во время экзаменов.

Это оказывается самым правильным решением из возможных: его школьный кошмар появляется в ресторане достаточно регулярно, видимо, поселился где-то поблизости. Докван прячет взгляд за козырьком и разговаривает с ним максимально вежливо и нейтрально. До тех пор, пока не осознаёт, что шансы быть узнанным у него совершенно нулевые. Такие как этот редко обращают внимание на то, что творится ниже их уровня зрения. А Докван мало того, что до плеча ему не достаёт, ещё и довольно неприметный сам по себе. Это тоже один из его способов выжить. Но как бы то ни было, с каждой встречей он раздражается, нервничает, ломает в кулаке пластиковые ложечки для горячих напитков и в два раза чаще обжигается о фритюрницу. Его бесят улыбающиеся люди, солнечная погода, которая, какого-то хрена, вдруг начинается в октябре, и навязчивая попсовая песня, которая недавно ворвалась в чарты и сейчас доносится из каждой кафешки и магазина, уничтожая чувство прекрасного своим рваным мотивом и голосами солистов, которые невозможно разобрать под слоем автотюна. Доквана тошнит почти физически, день за днём. И он взял бы больничный, если бы мог позволить себе не работать и если бы был хоть какой-то шанс, что ему это поможет.

••• ─────── • • ─────── •••

Выставка Хёына напрочь вылетает из его головы. Вдобавок на это время выдаётся пара мерзких зачётов, и вспышка осознания настигает Доквана только в тот момент, когда он видит на экране мобильника входящий вызов. Время уже к полуночи, и Докван успевает расстроиться своей забывчивости и удивиться звонку.  
– Прости! – говорит он, подняв трубку. – Я правда хотел пойти, но вылетело из головы.  
– Да ничего страшного, – отвечает Хёын громко и как будто навеселе, – она ещё три дня провисит там. Я по другому поводу звоню вообще. Мы тут с парнями немного отметили открытие и не рассчитали время. Ты не будешь возражать, если я пару тел приведу у нас посидеть?  
Докван конечно же не против. Он чувствует себя виноватым и готов согласиться на что угодно. Захлопывает тетради и ноутбук, включает верхний свет и оценивающим взглядом смотрит на комнату, пытаясь понять, можно ли впускать сюда гостей. Но единственное, что может придумать, это запихнуть корзину с грязным бельём подальше за шкаф и прикрыть его дверцы поплотнее. Да и голос Хёына звучал так, что было понятно: его спутники уже в том состоянии, когда люди не слишком внимательно пялятся по сторонам. Докван как раз успевает подумать о том, что ещё ни разу не видел соседа нетрезвым, когда тот появляется во всей красе. За ним в комнату вваливаются двое, приглушённо хихикая и пихаясь локтями.  
\- Это Хунги, - говорит Хёын, тыкая пальцем в того, что пониже ростом. - А это…  
В этот момент тот, что повыше, оглядывается, и Докван думает, что вселенная охренела издеваться над ним. Он же вроде не жрал щенят в прошлой жизни и не начинал мировую войну.  
“Это Гу Чанмо”, – голос в его голове звучит вместе с голосом Хёына в реальности.  
Это просто напросто нечестно.

Они весёлые и пьяненькие, что, с одной стороны, хорошо – никто не замечает ошарашенного состояния Доквана, а с другой, не очень – им хочется продолжить вечер. На полу раскладывается импровизированный столик с какими-то снэками, холодной пиццей, пивом и почему-то жевательными мармеладками. Они сидят там час или полтора, шикая друг на друга, когда кто-нибудь слишком громко смеётся, дорассказывая истории, начала которых Докван не слышал, вспоминая людей, чьи имена ему ничего не говорят, и явно хорошо проводят время. Ужасно хочется выйти покурить. Или наконец уже лечь спать. Хотя в идеале, конечно, переехать.  
Хунги закидывают ночевать на место Хёына, а тот стелит себе и Чанмо на полу. Докван тоже пытается пожертвовать своим (о том, что в его постели будет спать тот самый Чанмо, он вообще не думает), но его в три голоса убеждают, что это они вломились почти среди ночи и не нужно идти на такие жертвы. Он бы поспорил, если бы это не означало лишнего внимания к своей персоне. Вместо этого Докван забирается под одеяло, упирается лбом в стену, закрывает глаза и старается отключиться от мира, который находится прямо у него за спиной.

••• ─────── • • ─────── •••

Когда через пару дней Чанмо приходит в их Макдак за кофе, Докван отсиживается на кухне, кусая губы. Ругает себя последними словами, но он лучше сдохнет, чем выйдет в зал. Ещё через неделю они сталкиваются почти нос к носу – Докван за кассой, Чанмо где-то там наверху, за горизонтом форменного козырька.  
Не заикаться получается разве что чудом, не поднимать голову тоже. Хотя по дороге от кофе-машины до кассы лицо прятать некуда, и они даже взглядами сталкиваются – испуганным с задумчивым. Оказывается, что предосторожности излишни. Его тупо, банально, обидно не узнают. Чанмо дежурно благодарит, расплачивается и уходит.  
Докван не может выбрать между растерянностью, радостью и бешенством.

Это, вроде как, жестоко, он такого не заслужил. А с другой стороны, никто не виноват в том, что мир Гу Чанмо находится чуть выше слоем, чем тот, в котором живёт коротышка Хан Докван. И пересекаться им в принципе незачем, да и не стоило никогда.

Но что-нибудь вообще происходит так, как должно? Чанмо и Хунги снова приходят в гости к Хёыну, и Докван придумывает какое-то срочное дело, сбегая от них в разных носках. Шарахаясь по городу до темноты, он пытается не жалеть себя. Получается, конечно, так себе. Но холодный ветер неплохо продувает мозги, и, когда блевотно-серое небо постепенно наливается чернотой, Докван, наконец, нащупывает что-то стоящее в своих мыслях. И, как обычно бывает, это кажется таким очевидным и простым, что он не понимает, почему не задался этим вопросом раньше. И вопрос звучит как “какого, собственно, дьявола?”. Какого дьявола его так корёжит от каждой встречи с этим самым Гу Чанмо? С школьных времён прошло четыре года. Да и тогда предмет его воздыханий скорее всего понятия не имел о существовании такого недоразумения как Докван. А тот страдал молча, продираясь через отвращение к себе, постоянный страх быть пойманным, случайные издевательства и насмешки, и просто ждал, когда этот кошмар закончится. Докван, вообще-то, не был глупым и ему бы могло нравиться учиться. Если бы не сама школа, однокласники и Гу Чанмо.  
Дышать, впрочем, стало полегче, когда он выпустился оттуда. Ещё через год или полтора Чанмо перестал Доквану сниться. Это случилось почти незаметно, само по себе. Его сияющий образ бледнел в памяти, стирался, вытесняемый другими проблемами, и, постепенно истончаясь, пропал совсем. Лучшим решением в своей жизни Докван считает то, где запретил себе искать Чанмо в соцсетях.  
Покупая третий за вечер кофе в бумажном стаканчике, Докван размешивает в нём лошадиную дозу сахара и выдыхает почти с облегчением. Три стакана кофе, почти пол пачки сигарет и несколько часов на улице не такая уж большая цена за то, чтобы осознать, что всё, что было тогда, осталось в прошлом, и в данный конкретный момент времени он, Хан Докван ничего не чувствует по отношению к Гу Чанмо. Они друг другу чужие люди. И Докван бы предпочёл, чтобы так всё и осталось.

Возвращаясь уже затемно, первым делом Докван видит виноватую макушку Хёына, который начинает басом бубнить извинения за то, что не предупредил о гостях, и, наверное, помешал заниматься, и очень виноват.  
– Хён, забей! – говорит Докван и даже улыбается к собственному удивлению. – Всё в порядке, правда. Мне действительно нужно было уйти.  
И вешает что-то ещё, а Хёын смотрит с недоверием, но Докван продолжает улыбаться и ничего не остаётся, кроме как поверить ему.

••• ─────── • • ─────── •••

– Привет, – говорит Чанмо и лыбится, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Невыносимо хочется заорать и послать его на хер. Докван считает про себя до десяти и выдыхает.  
– Ты ведь сосед Хёына? Я Чанмо и, кажется, теперь иногда у вас тусуюсь.  
“Идинахеридинахеридинахеридинахеридинахеридинахеридинахер”, – думает Докван.  
– Да, – отвечает он вслух, на всё сразу. – Я помню. Пирожок к кофе будешь? Меня оштрафуют, если буду с тобой болтать.  
– Понял, не дурак, – Чанмо улыбается ещё шире, так что глаза совсем исчезают с лица. – Ну увидимся тогда.  
Докван провожает его сердитым взглядом и средним пальцем под стойкой. У него стресс.  
Чужие люди не должны здороваться друг с другом при случайных встречах, какого хрена, Гу Чанмо? Радует конечно то, что при этом инциденте сердце Доквана ёкает, но разве что от неожиданности или испуга и ни по каким другим причинам.  
Впрочем, через полтора часа, когда заканчивается смена, Докван всё ещё хмурится и нервничает. Приходится воспользоваться старым, проверенным способом: пробить себе Хеппи Мил перед уходом и завернуть в ближайший продуктовый за крошечной бутылочкой вискаря. Он приходит на детскую площадку, безлюдную в начале одиннадцатого, раскладывается на скамейке, делает пару больших глотков из стакана с колой и вливает виски на освободившееся место. Коктейль получается небольшим, и куда проще было бы брать на работе просто среднюю колу. Но он каждый раз чувствует мрачное извращённое удовлетворение, выбивая себе Хеппи Мил. Случайно наблюдающая всю эту картину мамаша с ребёнком демонстративно поджимает губы и уходит.  
Докван молчаливо благодарен ей за то, что не начинает скандал. Он убирает ненужное в рюкзак и забирается на качели с чизбургером в одной руке и виски-колой в другой.  
Примерно через пятнадцать минут ему должно стать куда лучше.

••• ─────── • • ─────── •••

Это “куда лучше” длится примерно три месяца. Докван даже сессию сдаёт без особых проблем, шокируя сам себя. Зима тогда начинается почти незаметно, и действительно холодает только после Рождества. Выходя на работу в ненавистные шесть утра, Докван всё чаще притормаживает у луж, чтобы похрустеть корочкой льда, схватившейся за ночь. А потом, каким-то утром лужа промерзает насквозь и становится ясно, что это уже до весны. Докван думает о том, что в этом году всё-таки нужно будет купить перчатки со следующей зарплаты, иначе снова отморозит пальцы.  
Приходит всё такой же холодный март, перчатки так и не куплены, а Чанмо продолжает попадаться Доквану на работе и дома, но всё ещё не вызывает никаких лишних эмоций. Относиться к нему как просто к знакомому оказывается неожиданно легко. Как и Хёын, тот серьёзно занимается рисунком, и вместе с Хунги они мутят какой-то масштабный проект. Их комната регулярно оказывается заваленной какими-то набросками, кусками ватманов, схемами, распечатками и коробками от растворимой лапши. Выясняется, что Хёын умеет смеяться (так же тихо и низко, как разговаривает), Хунги забавно выглядит в очках, а Чанмо выпивает две банки пива как воду, но после третьей сразу же превращается в дружелюбно-улыбчивую фигню.  
Докван время от времени сидит вместе с ними, теперь понимая часть разговоров, без проблем лезет спать на верхний ярус кровати, если им нужно поработать ещё, и иногда даже таскает им еду с работы.  
Спустя примерно три месяца Чанмо, находящийся где-то между второй и третьей банкой пива, увязывается за Докваном покурить. Он большой, шумный, дружелюбный, показывает какие-то смешные видосы со своего телефона. С ним таким проще согласиться, чем объяснить, что не хочешь, и Докван послушно смотрит и даже улыбается, потому что правда забавно. Чанмо продолжает забивать собой весь эфир и пространство. Замечает, что Докван мёрзнет, берёт его руку в свою и прячет в безразмерном кармане пальто. Докван косится на него немного нервно, они всё-таки не настолько друзья.  
– Слушай, – говорит Чанмо в два раза тише, чем все реплики до этого. – Я тут немного порасспросил Хёына и, чёрт, ему только не говори, что я его сдал. Хотя это вообще не важно сейчас. Но просто, чтобы ты не очень удивлялся. Хотя это в любом случае прозвучит странно. Но ты довольно странный парень. Я тоже, если уж на то пошло, странный.  
Он говорит, глядя куда-то прямо перед собой, и Докван, боясь шевельнуть пальцами в чужом мягком и тёплом кармане, всё отчётливее чувствует себя мелким зверьком, наступающим в капкан.  
– На самом деле, – продолжает Чанмо. – Я просто хочу спросить, будешь ли ты со мной встречаться.  
Докван чувствует, как капкан с грохотом захлопывается, ломая к чертям его спокойствие, уверенность в себе, разрывая в клочья нервы, с треском дробя кости, безвозвратно нарушая равновесие, уничтожая такой надёжный, промёрзший до земли лёд.  
Иди ты на хер, Гу Чанмо.  
Холодное серое море накрывает Доквана с головой.


End file.
